The Guardian Who Guarded Weapon X
by GhostRiderChick
Summary: another what if story. it was originally titled What If Will Vandom adopts X-23? i wrote this a month ago and got it finished.


**The Guardian who Guarded Weapon X**

**Fanfiction written by Amanda**

**Information:**

**Will Vandom is now an adult at age of 22 and working for the SHIELD. But she meets a young girl in her early teens who is claimed to be X-23. Will adopts her to be her daughter and they become a family, but things come along the way that try to separate them. This fanfiction is something of what if Will Vandom was in the Marvel comics universe.**

**One:**

**It was a drizzling day in New York City. Many cars were in a hurry to get home since people were driving home from work. A young girl was wandering the streets feeling cold, drenched and alone. Her name was X-23. But her real name was Laura. She carried a black backpack and wore a black coat that was soaked from the rain. She sits on the side of the road, tears came out of her eyes. Her mother had just passed away and she was very sad. X-23 watched the cars drive by.**

**Will was driving the car that same day through the rain. She had got off work and was exhausted. She wanted to get home to her pet dormouse Huggles. She sees the girl on the side of the road and she pulls over aside and opens her car and pulls a hood over her head. She steps out of her car and walked up to the young girl.**

**"Excuse me, are you lost, miss?", she asked.**

**The girl looked up at her. But she couldn't stay awake and she faints near Will, but she catches her. **

**"Oh my god. You must be cold out here. I'll take you someplace warm and dry. It's not safe out here!"**

**Will takes the girl to her car and puts her in the back seat and closes the passenger door and goes back to the driver's side and closed the door. She puts the shift into drive and drives to her home. She looked back at the girl and was concerned. She wondered how long she had been in the rain. She focuses on the road and pulls up to the penthouse building. Will unbuckles her seatbelt and gets her purse and walks out of her car and helped the girl out of it and into her home.**

**Two:**

**X-23 wakes up in the the living room, and notices she was wearing a robe and in a room with couches and sofas and a TV with a DVD player. She looked around and hears something in another room. She gets up and walked toward the room which was the kitchen. Will was cooking a meal and walked into it. Will looks up and smiled at her.**

**"You're awake! That's good. I hope you're hungry. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes", she said.**

**X-23 saw the expression on Will's face and wondered what was going on and she speaks.**

**"Where are my clothes, ma'am? Why am I in a robe?", she asked Will.**

**"They're in the dryer. I'm washing your clothes. They were all wet from the rain. Go sit down in the dining room...um...what is your name?", Will asked.**

**X-23 didn't want to use her alias name, but smiled.**

**"I'm Laura. And it's very generous of you to...help me", she said and goes to sit down at the table.**

**"Laura huh? That's a nice name. My name's Will.", Will said as she brings plates to the table. She puts the food she cooked on it and went over to the fridge and gets two cans of soda and walked back to the table. Laura noticed there weren't any utensils and walked to the kitchen and open the drawers and took them out and brings them to the table. Will looked amazed that she did that and thought it was nice of her.**

**They both talked at dinner that night. Laura felt the caring from Will and thought she reminded her of her mother Sarah Kinney. But yet as a 14-year-old, Laura still lived through pain as a teen and Wolverine's clone. Will takes her to a guest room to sleep in and brought her dry clean clothes back in.**

**"There you are, Laura. Clean clothes and a guest room. You can stay here as long as you want", she said to her.**

**Laura smiles."Thanks, Will."**

**Three:**

**The next day, Will was at work. She brought Laura with her and was in her labs. Many people come to Will's office. They were from the facility Laura came from.**

**"Miss Vandom, you have Weapon X with you?", one man asked.**

**"Weapon X?! What the hell are you talking about?!", Will asked**

**"X-23? Laura? That's Weapon X. She ran away 2 days ago. I see she's not killed you yet."**

**"Stop that! Laura looks innocent! You guys just don't give a damn thing that she's come to me for safety and needed a home!"**

**The men looked at Will.**

**"You're saying you will care for X-23?"**

**"Yes. She can be under my custody and I can even be her parent", she said while holding Laura close to her.**

**The men turned around and talked more and then handed Will file folders.**

**"These carry files of X-23. You have to show up to court in the morning and sign papers for custody. Sarah Kinney was once her mother, but was killed tragically."**

**The men walked out of the lab and Laura pulled away and looked at Will.**

**"I have a confession to make. I was created in a lab and was trained to kill. I'm a clone of Wolverine. He's one of the X-Men", she said,"I killed my mother. I didn't want to, but I did."**

**Tears came down her face and she ran to Will and hugged her.**

**Will hugs Laura and she patted her back.**

**"I won't let anything happen to you. Once I sign those papers, you'll be my daughter. Adopted that is.", Will said.**

**Laura smiles at her.**

**The next morning came and Will and Laura showed up at the court house bright and early. The men had Will sign papers for custody and everything. Then it was done. Laura now lives with Will.**

**Four:**

**That night Will and Laura celebrated being a family. They had pizza and watched movies all night. It was a girls' night out thing for them. Will didn't have a daughter before and she's been on her own now. Finishing up college and got a great job in biology labs, she's been busy. But with having a teenager in the house would be challenging for Will. She thought to herself she can handle it. She was teen once.**

**After the movie was over, the two went to bed. The next day Will gets ready for work, but leave some money and a note for Laura. She let her new adopted daughter sleep in and knew she was tired out.**

**Laura wakes up a couple hours later and then sees a note from Will. She sits up out of bed and goes over to the bathroom and takes a shower. Laura had enjoyed living in her new home and everything. As she steps out and puts a towel on her and walks to her room and gets dressed.**

**She goes to the kitchen and gets herself a bowl of cereal and milk out. Huggles the dormouse walks in and sits by Laura's feet. She looks down and smiles at him and pats his head. Later on, she sits in the living room and watches TV for a while. **

**Afternoon finally comes and Laura was out of the house to go for a walk.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Laura comes back to the house and Will was waiting in the kitchen. She looks up and smiles at her. They both talked about their day at dinner and then went out for ice cream. Will had a long day at work and wanted to spend time with Laura since she didn't see her al day.**

**Later that night, when they were walking home, someone jumps in front of them. It was Kimura. She had came back after Laura.**

"**Hello Laura! And who the hell is she?"**

"**She's my adoptive mother and if you don't back off, I will end you."**

"**X, you haven't changed a bit."**

**Will glares and holds up a badge. "Will Vandom of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Kimura, if you go near Laura, I will arrest you."**

**Kimura laughs. "I'm not scared of the S.H.I.E.L.D." "You should be."**

**The two fought and Laura had to stand watch. Will fires her gun at Kimura and she dodges it. She stabs Will was a knife and knocks her over. Laura sees Will bleeding and she attacks Kimura. They both fought and then, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came in. They took Will and Laura back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. for recovery.**

**Chapter Six:**

**The next day, Will was working at home and Laura was doing some writing. She was being home schooled before she gets sent to a regular school. Will is recovering from the night before, but was glad Laura wasn't hurt. Kimura was in jail, things were back to normal for now. **

**Two weeks later, Laura was packing her backpack and the bus was coming up the street.**

"**I have to go, mom. The bus is here."**

"**Okay. Have fun!"**

**They both gave each other hugs and Laura walks out and gets on the bus. Things were going for the better.**

**The End**


End file.
